This invention is directed to the field of sports known as "archery" and, in general, to accessory equipment exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,417,791 TO Tyszkiewicz; 2,664,078 to Irwin; 2,815,016 to Kellogg; 2,819,707 to Kayfes, et al; 3,446,200 to Gross; 3,561,418 to Fredrickson; 3,672,346 to Plumb.
The present invention resulted from efforts to provide a simpler, more economically constructed device with improved operation.